Books, and Grand Piano
by Siebte Gloxinia
Summary: Reo tidak pernah percaya kepada orang lain -sayangnya, Elliot mengubahnya. Perasaan Reo yang kehilangan sahabat satu - satunya dan mati sebagai Pahlawan tertuang disini. /oneshot friendship, not yaoi. warning inside. Review, please? :3


**This Fanfic, dedicated to my ex-boyfriend. Elliot Nightray. *KIBULDENGHAHA**

**Warning : Gaje, khayalan tingkat tinggi, TYPO. Mixed Broken English. NOT YAOI! don't like? just close.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts. Elliot wouldn't die! D:**

_**~Behind The Book~**_

* * *

><p>…<p>

**'Reo doesn't have to trust anyone.'**

Waktu silih berganti, And Reo perception does.

Kini aku hanya sementara menggantikan pekerjaan Xerxes, untuk melatih anggota Pandora yang baru –seorang gadis belia pemegang kontrak illegal.

**"YOU BASTARD! JANGAN BERISIK BLABLABLBLA-"**

Gadis itu memang gemar mengamuk, karena mungkin ia dipaksa masuk ke Pandora, kudengar sih, ia memiliki chain yang hebat.

Hebat? Hmm…

.xox.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di Dorm Elliot, aku tergesa – gesa menghampirinya –yang sedang duduk didepan Grand piano.

"Lo udah selesain partiturnya 'Lacie'?" Elliot berdecak kagum. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Woah, it's… Cool! It's a perfect Lacie!" Elliot melanjutkan, aku hanya mengangguk. Aku hanya menulis suara – suara yang terlintas dikepalaku. Ia melihat – lihat partitur 'Lacie' yang kita kerjain berdua. I don't think it's pretty cool, but If that's make Elliot happy, me too.

_**'Lacie' A memory that shouldn't exist.**_

"Coba deh kita mainin bareng – bareng" Aku ambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya –di depan Grand Piano itu.

"You know, Reo? Lo kayak homo." Elliot masang muka jijik, aku hanya tertawa.

.xox.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Nonsense of shame**_, Reo! Dan asal lo tau, _**Self-sacrifice are nonsense! Just what Edgar do!**_" Elliot menceramahiku dengan mulut terbuka lebar, the more he talks, the more his mouth getting bigger and bigger, lol.

"Huh!" Kini giliranku yang membalas debatannya. "Self-sacrifice aren't nonsense, you stupid. Or you have to do it first, eh?" Candaku, Elliot hanya mendengus kesal.

"What did you say, REO?" No doubt, mukanya makin kocak saat dia marah.

Ngomong – ngomong, walaupun dia pemarah dan emosional, tapi dia punya banyak fans. Contohnya dari keluarga yang merupakan rivalnya, Vessalius.

"Hai Elli—" Sapa seorang gadis yang kalimatnya terpotong.

"_**DON'T CALL MY NAME SO INFORMALLY!**_" See? Bener kan? Mungkin kalau aku tidak disana, gadis itu akan dimarahi habis – habisan.

"Elliot!"

"Hn!" Dia mendengus kesal. Oke, back to topic, kita sedang berjalan kearah music hall. Dari mimik mukanya Elliot, ia tidak sabar untuk memainkan aransemen 'Lacie' lagi.

_**B A G, A B C B A B F G A G C—F F.**_

_**B A G A B C, B A B F EG…**_

_**…**_

_**GB A… AC CE CD-CE…**_

"ASTAGA!" Elliot berlari menuju music hall, penyebabnya? Seperti kalian liat diatas, orang yang memainkan Lacie dengan tempo dan pembacan not balok yang salah.

BRAK! Elliot menendang pintu music hall.

**_._**

**_._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**_**  
><strong>_

_**.**_

_**"WHO THE HELL THAT PLAYING MY LACIE SUCH A THEMESONG OF HELL?" Elliot geram –murka, lebih tepatnya.**_

"It's not your Lacie, it's us."

Mata Elliot menyoroti music hall dan mendapat satu pasang tatapan mata yang memelas.

"Eida?" Elliot –melunak. Mungkin hanya untuk gadis ini, fufufu. How lucky could you be, Eida?

"EIDA? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST PLAYED?" Whoops. Dugaanku meleset.

"L –lacie?" Balasnya gemetar.

_**"THAT'S A LACIE? THAT'S NOT EVEN A LACIE! HOW DARE YOU CALL IT AS A LACIE? YOU ***** BLABLABLABLA-"**_

_**.**_

**.**_**  
><strong>_

"Elly!" Aku menggertaknya

"OH SHUT UP,_** WHO****_—HEY, MY NAME IS NOT _**ELLY!**_ LISTEN EIDA, IF YOU BLABLABLABLA…"

Hhh, baiklah, kudiamkan saja, maaf ya Eida.

***three hours later***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Sini gue ajarin cara main Lacie! Oi, Reo! Ayok main aransemen kemaren."

"Hhh, oke oke." Akhirnya, 3 jam sudah aku menunggunya.

_**B A G A B C B A B F G A G F F.**_

_**Crescendo…**_

_**B A G A B C B A B F EG GB AC DB DB AC.**_

_**B A G A B C B A B F G A G F F.**_

_**E E B A B A F G, D C B A G.**_

_**…**_

_And it ends with **GAE.**_

"Keren banget! Reo! Elli-!"

_**"NIGHTRAY!" **_Pastinya itu berasal dari Elliot.

"Whatever, Emm, makasih ya, Nightray, Reo."

"Ah, sama – sama, Lady Vessalius" Ujarku.

"Gaperlu terima kasih." Ujar Elliot kalem.

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ehem, someone's shy, someone's shy~" Tralalala, _**IT'S TIME TO TEASE ELLIOT!**_

"Gue ngga malu." Balas Elliot cuek.

"Ooohh really? Yes you are!"

"I DON'T!" Elliot makin malu.

"I didn't say it was you, Elliot."

"Did I talk to you?" Oh, such a smart-ass. Sepertinya Eida terlihat panik.

"OH, YOU'RE TALKING TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND, EH?" Aku menunjuk Eida –yang lagi malu, ngga kalah malu sama Elliot. Ufufufu, Ancur deh image Elliot yang super calm.

"SHUT UP! I'M OFF!" Elliot kabur keluar dari music hall.

"Maaf ya, Lady Vessalius. Sebenarnya dia pintar dan baik, yet he's still an idiot." Aku meminta maaf kepada Eida.

"Oh ya, kalau main Lacie, usahakan baca not baloknya dan tempo yang diatur, mungkin akan memberikan lagu yang emosional, toh, itu termasuk lagu yang gampang, kok." Lanjutku kepadanya.

"Oke! Thanks for your advice, Reo!" Eida mengangguk senang.

"UP SHU – I mean, SHUT UP, REO! Ayo buruan keluar!" Hoo, Elliot masih menunggu di luar?

"Benar kan?" Ujarku kepada Eida. Eida hanya terkikik kecil.

"Hhh, stupid noble." Aku berjalan menuju keluar music hall.

**_'Lacie', a memory that shouldn't exist nor apply. It should be burnt in hell._**

Eh, apa yang aku pikirkan? Sebaiknya harus cepat – cepat minta maaf dengan Elly.

_**…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"PFFT!"

Aku berusaha menahan tawa –Saat melihat muka Elliot.

_**DOR!**_

"GAHAHAHAHAH! Why does your face red, Elliot? Burnt?" Meledaklah tawa dari mulutku, astaga, sekarang mulutku tidak kalah lebar dengan Elliot!

_**"SHUT UP YOU BAST*RDDDDDDD"**_

Aku terus tertawa di sepanjang selasar Latowidge. Sedangkan dia hanya geram –tidak bisa menyangkal fakta.

.xox.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**_'…Why does your face red, Elliot? Burnt?'_**

Engga, dia udah ngga malu lagi.

Ini di tempat, yang mengerikan.

The reality that I don't want to see.

_**"Elliot?"**_

…

**_ "Why does your face red, f*cking pianist?"_**

…

**_Masih tidak ada jawaban._**

**Penyebab mukanya merah, tidak lain adalah… Darah.**

**…**

Darah milik siapa? Siapa yang terluka?

"Elliot?"

'Ini semua salahmu, Reo bodoh.' Suara itu lagi, that weirdo sounds!

"SHUT UP! Don't interrupt my chance to make Ellio-…"

_** Alive?**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**_**  
><strong>_

_** Is he died already?**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**_**  
><strong>_

"Hey, idiot, wake up, D-Oh! Seriously,_** do you want to die in a place like this?**_"

_**…**_

Sepertinya darah yang tertuang di lantai itu, sudah menjadi jawaban.

_**"Hei. Elliot."**_

_**…**_

"Please wake up, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Aku mulai mengguncang tubuhnya, aku harap dia hanya bercanda. Dan dia akan bangun seperti mengatakan 'BOO! HA! STUPID REO! Kemakan sama acting gue? HAHAHAHAHA!"

**Hanya harapan yang kosong.**

Terngiang kembali, kalimat – kalimatnya.

**_'… Then this song will be my present to you!'_**

**_'I see, as proof of our eternal friendship? Enough with that cheesy stuff!'_**

**_'ENOUGH WITH THAT FOUL MOUTH OF YOURS!'_**

**_._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**._  
><em>**

**_'What is it that you don't want to see?'_**

**_'The world.'_**

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**' I –I'm ELLIOT NIGHTRAY!'**_

_**'So what? To put it bluntly, YOU'RE DISTRACTING ME! CAN'T YOU SEE IM READING? OR MAYBE, JUST LIKE THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THIS BOOK, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE UNTIL I KNEEL BEFORE YOU AND KISS YOUR FEET? You're really a bore, you know?'**_

_**'CAN'T YOU SEE I'M A NOBLE? FACE ME, BASTARD!'**_

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_'Statique.'_**

**_' Something that never changes, right? Do you like the language of flowers? That's a girl thing.'_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Statique, _**Elliot.**_

**_'My friend and equal.'_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**'If you would only shut up and listen. BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH! YOU'RE ANNOYING!**_

**_._**

**.**

**.**_**  
><strong>_

Satu percakapan lagi, yang masih terngiang di kepalaku.

_**'…Self-sacrifice are nonsense!'**_

_**'Self-sacrifice aren't nonsense, you stupid. Or you have to do it first, eh?'**_

See?

_**You're our Hero, Elliot. Hero of the second Tragedy Sablier.**_

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

.xox.

* * *

><p>Huff, sebaiknya aku memainkan Lacie di music hall Pandora.<p>

'Lacie.'…

Ah, gadis itu mengingatkanku pada lagu yang diaransemen oleh kita.

_**B A G A B C B A B F G A G F F.**_

_**Crescendo…**_

_**B A G A B C B A B F EG GB AC DB DB AC.**_

_**B A G A B C B A B F G A G F F.**_

_**E E B A B A F G, D C B A G.**_

….

Dan seperti biasa, berakhir dengan GAE.

"WOAH! Paman hebat!" Ujar seorang gadis. Gadis… anggota Pandora yang baru kah?

"Tidak juga." Balasku ramah.

"Oh ya, apa judul lagunya?"

**"Lacie."**

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hening.**_

"Hah? Oh, Lacie? Nama yang bagus!"

Di samping nama yang bagus itu, tersimpan memori pahit.

Juga memori tentang Elliot.

"Sungguh?" Balasku

"Tentu saja!" Balasnya riang.

"Hei," Aku terdiam sebentar. "Kau mirip dengan sahabatku."

"Sungguh? Memang sekarang dia dimana?" Dengan tatapan mukanya yang riang sekali.

"Sudah tidak ada."

**…**

"Maaf, paman, aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa apa. Jangan panggil aku paman, aku bukan pamanmu."

_**…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hening kembali.

"Oh iya, kalau boleh tau, apa Chainmu?"

"Ung… eh, aku harus panggil apa?"

"Kak Reo saja."

_**"Chain ku, Holy Knight, Kak." Ujarnya manis.**_

_**Holy Knight, buku yang sering kamu baca kan? Pianis idiot.**_

**Eh?**

**Could it be…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You?**

**.**

.

.

**_...Well, I guess._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: YIIHAA! Oneshot and my first fanfict! Elliot and Reo! XD oh god.**_  
>Akhirnya ngeberaniin buat nulis dan di publish disini! Oh iya, this in not YAOI! But Friendship! *TELATTTTTT*<br>Betewe.  
>50 57 58 59 60. MADE ME CRY ZOMG!<br>Kenapa orang ganteng harus mati? *ngga juga sih*  
><em><strong>*curhatanGlo*<strong>_  
>Okay, btw, erste BIG THANKS TO Risha Ichigo. Zweite, thanks to Bertha! und dritte. Kahumz! He gave me the meaning of 'Nonsense of shame.' Thanks!<br>AND THE LAST BUT NOT LEAST.  
>PPL WHO READ THIS FICT! THANKS A LOT! <em><strong>RnR, pwease? :3<strong>_


End file.
